The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward and An Engine of Many Colours/Transcript
adventure starts with the intro and it ends with The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Fastest Red Engine on Sodor, A Shed for Edward and An Engine of Many Colours. James' wheels can be seen whizzing on the rails. At Knapford, Toby is puffing along when he saw a butterfly flying besides him Toby: Oh. ring his bell as he look at it. James is puffing down the track very fast Narrator: James is a really splendid red engine who loves to go fast. looks at the butterfly with a warm smile Narrator: Sometimes a little too fast. is still looking at the butterfly when he move forward quickly as James approaches Toby: Oooh, James! James: Out of the way, Toby! Toby: Oooooooh! James: Hello, Knapford! Here's James! screeches to a stop, blowing a newspaper onto a workman's face, blinding him James: Hey, Emily. Hey, Irelanders. Emily: (not amused) Hello, James. Connor Lacey: Always making a entrance, as per usual. The Fat Controller: Oh! Mind your speed, James. And stop showing off. James: (scoffs) Emily: He's right, James. Stopping sharply like that is bad for your brakes. James: (chuckles) I can't help being fast, Emily. Thomas: Don't forget that time your wooden brake blocks caught fire. James: Oh... flashback of ''The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: The Adventure Begins ''starts playing that features James in his old black livery and his original wooden brake blocks caught fire and runaway. He blushes James: Yes, I remember all that. But I got rid of my wooden brake blocks and and I was painted red so good things came out of that accident and I don't have brake problems any more. Twilight Sparkle: I wouldn't jinx it if I were you, James. Emily: Twilight's right. You might have problems again if you carry on like this. James: I have to brake sharply sometimes, Emily. I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor. Emily: (sighs) puff away Soc: I don't even know why I'd bothered riding James every time. Aisling (Ballybraddan): Yeah. He keeps going too fast every time. Maisie Lockwood: I think that's just the way James is, I suppose. Mewtwo: Yeah. We need to keep an eye on him to make sure there are no problems with his brakes. Raven Queen: Good idea. Thomas: (giggling) Fastest red engine on Sodor, are you? What about Rosie? James: Ha! Rosie's not fast! And she's not red either. She's more of a... navy lilac. Jack Skellington: Yeah. She's always like that so there's no way she's red. Thomas: She's red now. I just saw her today! puffs away, to James and the Irelanders' shock and surprise James: Rosie's red?! Uh, red-red?! Like, like me red, James red?! Splendid red?! Are you teasing me?! Thomas: (chuckles) James: Thomas? Thomas! THOMAS! scene changes to a Troublesome Truck blowing a raspberry at James and the Irelanders James: (sighs) Trucks? Why do I have to pull trucks? I'm too splendid for trucks. Truck: Ha-ha! "Too splendid". Tanker: That's what you think. (giggles) Truck: You can't pull coaches all the time. Rarity: Hey! That's not very nice. (sighs) But they're right, darling, you're a mixed-traffic engine which means that you pull trucks as well as coaches, wither you like it or not. Truck: You can't always do the jobs you like best. (giggles) James: Oooh! You Troublesome Trucks are lucky to be pulled by me! puffs off very cross Narrator: James wasn't having a very good day. And then he saw..... James: Rosie? Trucks: Oh. What a awful noise! Why do we have to be pulled by old squeaky wheels? and the Irelanders stop beside Rosie who is now red with the letters N W R on her sides and the number 37 on her cab Rosie: Hello, James. Hello, Irelanders. James: You really are red! Rosie: Yes. I've been repainted. What do you all think? Connor Lacey: You look great, Rosie. Thorn: You got the letters N W R on your sides. Twilight Sparkle: And the number 37 on your cab. Spike: Well, it's about time an engine got the North Western Railway initials on their sides since most engines don't have those initials though some engines like Duck, Oliver and Ryan have. Solo: Though their initials are G W R for the Great Western Railway and G N R for the Great Northern Railway. other Irelanders laugh Spike: Yeah, that's true. James: I'II tell you what I think! I think you're trying to look like me! Rosie: No, I'm not! Violet Parr: Yeah, you can't accuse Rosie of being a copycat just because she's red now! Lightning McQueen: Yeah. I was briefly painted blue after the race in Florida to honor my late mentor Doc Hudson/The Fabulous Hudson Hornet and helping Cruz to be a great racer before being repainted back to my original red colour. Dusty Crophopper: True, but why is Rosie painted red? Her lavender pink livery is nice on her? It doesn't make sense. Rosie: Well, The Fat Controller had rewarded me for being really useful by having me painted red permanently. I do miss my old lavender pink paint but I like my new red livery better anyway. Kion: I, for one, love it. Captain Jake: Me too. Truck: Not so red now, squeaky wheels! Trucks: Squeaky wheels! (laughing) Rosie: Why are they calling you that? James: No reason, just ignore them. Ahem. Where are you off to then? Rosie: I'm taking my trucks to Crovan's Gate. James: I'm going to Crovan's Gate too. Wanna race? Just to see who's the fastest red engine. Rosie: OK, that sounds fun! Fuli: Yes. Finally some action. Rainbow Dash: Yes, let's race! Dash Parr: May the fastest of us win! James: (chuckles) One-two-three-go! shot off like an arrow Rosie: James! Connor Lacey: Let the race begin! Irelanders take off after them. Rosie catches up with James but he speeds up further. Then they approached a red signal Rosie: (gasps) Red signal, James! James: Oh, come on! applies his brakes but he didn't slow down and glided past the signal and towards Henry who is coming from a siding Rosie: James! Kim Possible: Watch out! Henry's coming! James: (strains) Noo! tries harder but he kept going fast Henry: Oh! James! James: Oh no! manages to stop to avoid crashing into Henry James: (panting) Sorry, Henry! Henry: (sigh with relief) Rosie: There's clearly something wrong with your brakes, James. Mushu: Yeah. You barely managed to stop before you hit Henry. Rosie: I don't think you should be racing. Truck: Maybe we should drive! Trucks: (giggles) Good idea! James: No! You're just worried I'II win and prove I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor. Rosie: I don't care about that! You need to go to the Steamworks and find out why your brakes aren't working properly. I'II deliver your trucks while you're having your brakes checked. James: (sighs) Fine. Beacon: There's a good engine. Melody: Hopefully nothing else will go wrong and he'II understand that it's best to be safe than sorry. The Mask: You and me both. Later Narrator: But when James stop at the next signal, his brakes didn't make the horrid noise he had before. James: Huh? They didn't make a noise that time. Koki: That's weird. Jack Skellington: Still, they need to be checked to see if there's anything wrong with them. set off, unaware that something is dripping from James' chassis. They arrived at the Steamworks but when James stop on the turntable, his brakes don't make the squeaky sound James: Hah! It wasn't my brakes after all! It was the troublesome trucks pushing me like they always do! Captain Jake: Uh, I don't think that's the case here, James. Aviva Corcovado: Yeah. You should still check your brakes to see what's wrong with them. James: There's nothing to worry about, Aviva. The trucks pushed me and that is that. Aviva Corcovado: (sighs with anxiety) Narrator: James was so convinced that there was nothing wrong with his brakes, he didn't even bother having them checked. James: Hah! Goodbye! puff away out of the Steamworks, unaware that a puddle of brake fluid is left on the turntable. Victor puffs over and looks at the puddle Victor: Kevin! Kevin: Yes, boss? Victor: Are you leaking brake fluid? Kevin: Of course not, boss. I check regularly. Victor: That what is that? Kevin: What is what? (he looks at the brake fluid and freaks out) Oh! It is me! Oh no, oh no, oh no! I feel dizzy! Aah! crashes into some tin cans, making Victor sigh in exhaustion. The scene changes to Edward puffing along the main line with Aidan, Soc's twin brother on board in his cab, pulling some red coaches Narrator: Edward has been on the Island of Sodor a long time and he is a very popular engine..... whistles, getting Philip's attention Philip: Huh? Narrator: ....especially with Philip. Philip: Oh, it's Edward! (honks) rolls onto the main line alongside Edward Philip: Hello, Edward! Edward: Oh. Hello... Philip: Are you busy? It's a lovely day, isn't it? Have you seen Dowager Hatt's new hat? they hear James' whistle and saw James coming towards them at a high rate of speed with the Irelanders on board Edward: Oh, slow down, James! You're going way too fast! Philip: Yeah, James, way too fast! James: I'm the fastest red engine on Sodor! (laughs) Aidan: If you carry on like that, you're going to have a crash! Philip: Yeah! Biff, bash, crash! Edward: Biff, bash, crash? Philip: I just made that up. Do you like it? Edward: (chuckles) Aidan: (looking back, worried) Be careful, guys. scene changes to James puffing along the line, unaware that he is leaking brake fluid Narrator: James did have a problem. He was leaking brake fluid. And without enough fluid, his brakes couldn't work well at all. But he hadn't heard that horrible noise since he gave Rosie his troublesome trucks, and soon James forgot all about being careful. speeds up Gordon's Hill and down the other side, alongside Gordon and the Express James: Wha-ha-ha-ha! Whoo-hoo! (whistles) Fluttershy: Uh, I think we better slow down now. Tiny: Yeah. It's dangerous to race down a hill at this speed. Narrator: And then there was trouble. driver pull the brake to slow James down but nothing happens. He tries again and again but the brakes simply just won't work James' Driver: Oh no! Sunset Shimmer: The brakes aren't working! Connor Lacey: That's not good! Maisie Lockwood: What are we gonna do?! Kion: We better hold on tight! This is going to be a wild ride! James: Oh no! I can't stop! Gordon: Huh? sped past Gordon very fast James: (yelling) Aaaah! Whoa! Irelanders: screaming The Fat Controller: Huh? speeds through Knapford, blowing people and the Fat Controller's hats off and spin them around The Fat Controller: Oh! Ooh... JAMES! thunders on June: How do we slow down?! Boots: What do we do?! What do we do?! Chris Kratt: Something must have happened that we were unaware of! Martin Kratt: Yeah but what?! rocket through the yard, passing Rosie on the way James and Irelanders: (yelling) Rosie! Help! Rosie: James! Guys! puffs after James and the Irelanders who are still yelling as they rocket down the line. She tries to catch up but to no avail. Ono uses his eyesight and gasps as he sees what's ahead of them Ono: (gasps) Hapana! Guys! We're heading right for Tidmouth Sheds! Ziggy: Oh no! We're going to crash! Kim Possible: We're gonna have to jump for it! Jimmy Z: She's right! Everyone, abandon engine! James approaches Tidmouth Sheds, his driver, fireman and the Irelanders jump to safety, Tiny's arm coming off as he hits the ground James: Aaaaaaaah! shot across the turntable, through the berth and crash straight through the back of the sheds and stopped. Rosie and the Irelanders arrive at the scene of the destruction Rosie: James! (gasps) James! (coughs) Irelanders: (coughs then gasps at James' condition) James: (groans) piece of metal hit James on his smokebox James: Ow! Rosie: Are you okay, James? James: I think so. How's my paint looking? Connor Lacey: Uh, at this point, James, not so good. cross And you've destroyed Edward's berth! Annie: Plus you nearly got us killed! James: I didn't mean for this to happen, guys. I'm really in trouble now. The Fat Controller: You can say that again, James. James: (gasps) Irelanders: Uh-oh. Fat Controller, Hawk and Soc and Aidan's parents came walking up to James angrily The Fat Controller: I told you many times about showing off and rushing about! And now, you've ruined the shed! Discord: (sighs) Honestly, in case you forget, showing off is who James is, just like being cheeky is who Thomas is and since you're controller of the entire North Western Railway, you should accept your engines for who they are, regardless and never try to change them. It's like Ashima taught them; be who you are and that goes to James too. Even your plan to change his altitude doesn't work. He'II always be himself wither you like it or not. Then again you're just too stubborn to do so just like you wanted to run the railway despite having a cold and your mother send you back to bed to rest once. Fat Controller looks sternly at Discord Fuli: Discord does a point there, sir. The Fat Controller: You all got a point there about be who you are but I think that James needs to learn to be more sensible about being reckless. Rosie: But sir, James has had problems with his brakes all day. He was trying to be careful. He even went to the Steamworks to have them fixed. chuckles nervously Rosie: You did go to the Steamworks, didn't you, James? James: I did go... but I thought the problem had stopped, so I didn't wait to get fixed. Maisie Lockwood: We tried to tell him to stay and have them checked but he didn't listen. He just thought it was the Troublesome Trucks pushing him as usual. The Fat Controller: Oh, honestly, James. It would have been better to fix your brakes when you have a small problem before it turned into a much bigger one. Soc and Aidan's Mom: I agree with Sir Topham Hatt on this one, you almost killed one of our children! Soc: We jump out of his cab before he crashes, Ma. Soc and Aidan's Mom: We know, but still! Maybe you should spend less time with him for a while. Soc and Aidan's Dad: At least we both know how our twins gets along with Edward and James besides same colours. Soc and Aidan's Mom: And what's that? Soc and Aidan's Dad: That Aidan and Edward are both sensible about things while Soc and James can be silly and reckless at times. and Aidan's Mom thinks, remembering those times Soc and Aidan's Mum: I guess that's true. But hopefully James will learn any sense from this accident. Hawk: And learn to check his problems before they get more worse. Fat Controller, Hawk and Soc's parents left the sheds James: I'm sorry, sir. Sorry, guys. Sorry, Rosie. I should have known another red engine would give good advice. Twilight Sparkle: Well, you learnt an important friendship lesson today, James. Always take advice from others and always check small problems before they become even worse. Soc: At least neither of us get hurt even Aisling since I save her life by jumping out together. I couldn't let her get hurt. Aisling: (smiles warmly by that act and Soc's care for her safety) Thanks, Soc. That is very brave of you. And it warms my heart to hear that you care about me. Soc: You're welcome. both smile at each other and blush Zazu: Oh, just look at you two. Little seeds of romance blossoming on Sodor. Your parents will be thrilled what with you being together and all. Aisling: Thanks, Zazu. Soc: We do look cute together I guess. (to James) And I hope that you'II be sensible now, mister. James: I will, Soc. Rosie: At least you proved one thing today, James. For a while there, you really were the fastest red engine on Sodor. (giggles with the Irelanders) James: (laughs a bit) Rocky, Belle, Flynn, Harold, Butch and the Sodor Construction Company arrived to repair the sheds. As night fell, Rocky lifts James out of the sheds and towards his flatbed James: (groans) Fat Controller is talking to his engines about where they can sleep while Edward's berth is being repaired The Fat Controller: Until we get these sheds repaired, two of you engines will have to find new homes. Edward, where can we house you? Philip: Oh, please, sir! Edward can come and share my shed! Edward: Thank you, Philip. Connor Lacey: I think we need to split up so that some of us can keep watch on James while the rest of us go with Edward. Wild Kratts, Maisie, Aidan, Solo, Ziggy, Mane 6, Discord, Bob, Helen, Lion Guard and Never Land Pirates, you're with me and Edward, Soc, Aisling, Iago, Sunset, Beacon, Sam, Fiona, Violet, Dash, McQueen and Dusty, you'll be with James. Irelanders: Yes, Connor. Philip: Yay! A sleepover! This is going to be so much fun! The Fat Controller: Now, Thomas, there's an empty shed for you at Knapford. scene changes to Philip's shed at Wellsworth Philip: Here we are, guys. Come in, come in. Make yourselves at home. Maisie Lockwood: This is nice, Philip. Kion: Yeah. Asante. Izzy: This could do to spend the night. Edward: Thank you, Philip. (yawns) Oh, dear. Time for me to get some shut-eye. Philip: You know, James must've been going really fast to have a crash like that. Edward: Yes, much too fast. Anyway, good night, Philip... closes his eyes to sleep but Philip speaks up again, waking him and the Irelanders up Philip: Have you ever gone really fast, Edward? Have you ever had an nasty accident? Edward: I really should get some sleep now... Aidan: Yeah, and we would appreciate it if you keep quiet while we get some shut-eye. Philip: Did I ever told you about the time I had a race with Gordon? It was really brilliant and.... talks all through the night and into the next morning, his constant talking keeping Edward and the Irelanders awake Philip: ...what else? It was me who rescued James when he come off the bridge and landed on top of me. Zazu: Well, that is very interesting, Philip. Rarity: Yes, it is. (yawns) Edward: Well, thank you again for letting us stay the night. We must do it again sometime. Philip: Yes! Well, you're coming back tonight, aren't you? Edward: Oooh, I umm...umm... we'II see. We'd better get going. Bye, Philip. Irelanders: Bye. Philip: See you all tonight. scene changes to the Pack clearing up the mess that James had made at Tidmouth Sheds with the Fat Controller watching, wearing a hardhat as Edward and the Irelanders arrived The Fat Controller: Oh, dear! It's going to be a while yet before this place is all fixed up again. Could take at least a week. Edward: A week?! Solo: That's a long time. Good Fairy: Yes. The Fat Controller: Lucky you've got a nice quiet place to sleep, Edward. Ha-ha. Narrator: But Edward didn't have a quiet place to sleep. Not with all Philip's chattering. Chris Kratt: We barely got a wink of sleep last night without that chatterbox of a boxcab talking all night. Martin Kratt: Yeah. How are we and Edward supposed to sleep without Philip piping up every now and then? took pictures of the mess and took out his sketchpad to draw it while feeling sorry for Edward's lack of sleep Edward: (yawns) I have to find somewhere peaceful to sleep tonight. puffs off with the Irelanders and the scene changes to night at Brendam Docks where Salty and Porter are letting Edward and the Irelanders spend the night with them Salty: Arrr! Of course you can drop anchor with us, shipmates. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Salty and Porter. Ziggy: Yeah. Much appreciated. Edward: (sighs and whistles) went into the warehouse and settled down Edward: Oh, yes, I'm so looking forward to a decent night's sleep. Ah, peace, perfect peace. went to sleep but then singing is heard, waking him and the Irelanders up Salty: (singing in his sleep) Arrr... t'was a dark stormy night and the wind she did blow and the ship was frial and tiny..... Edward: Salty? Koki: What is he doing, Porter? Porter: Sorry, I forgot to tell you all, Salty often sing sea shanties in his sleep. Connor Lacey: He does? Porter: Apparently so, Connor. Twilight Sparkle: How come you can sleep with him singing in his sleep? Porter: It took me a while to get used to it, but now I can't fall asleep without them. Salty: (singing) ..to the bottom of the deep blue sea~ Singing a-yo-ho-ho... Maisie Lockwood: Great. Now we have Salty's singing to keep us awake. Aidan: I have a feeling this is going to be a long night. and the Irelanders groans. The next morning, they puff into Wellsworth to pick up passengers, looking very tired Edward and the Irelanders: (yawn) Philip rolled up Philip: Oh, good morning, guys. (honks) You all look tired. Edward: Errr...ummm. Philip: Oh, it was such fun when you all stayed the night at my shed, but I thought you all would come back again last night. Didn't you all like it there? How about the size? Was it big enough? Too big? Too small? It was too small, wasn't it? and the Irelanders heard the guard blow his whistle and their signal changes to green Edward: We have to go now. Bye! (whistles) and the Irelanders set off, leaving Philip very confused. A little later, they met up with Aidan's parents, Hawk and Hanratty Adian's Mom: Oh, my. Aidan, you look like you haven't got any sleep for the past few nights. What happened? Aidan: Well, Ma, we and Edward had been kept awake for the past two nights by Philip talking all night and Salty singing sea shanties in his sleep. (yawns) Applejack: So you could say that it's hard to find somewhere to sleep without someone keeping you awake all night. Aidan's Mum: Oh, you poor things. Just like Soc once stay up all night reading zombie comics and wants to stay at home despite that he has school. Aidan: (knowing about Soc's poem project which really kept him up all night) Yeah. Though it's really his poem project that kept him awake. Soc told me when I learn about it and his crush on Aisling. Mum look at Edward's tired state, concerned Aidan's Mum: Oh, my goodness, Edward! Edward: (yawns) I do hope I can find a much more quieter place to sleep. Not easy for an old engine like me. Aidan's Mum: I can see that. Ned Hanratty: That could be one of the problems old timers like us have to endure I suppose. Aidan's Dad: Why don't you try the Steamworks tonight, Edward? Soc's been there for sometime to check on James and could use some more company. What do you guys think? Connor Lacey: Good idea, Aidan's Dad. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: That could work. Ono: Hopefully. Hawk: Good luck with getting some sleep, guys. Zazu: Thanks, Hawk. set off and the scene changes to the Steamworks at night where Edward and the [[Category:Transcripts] Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Connor Lacey Category:Transformersprimfan Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Series